Storage containers, particularly food storage containers, which have a bowl or a concave base that defines a storage space therein typically have separate lids that can be secured over a top opening of the base to seal contents within the concave space of the container. In many instances, the lid secures to an upper or top edge or rim of the concave base to create an air tight seal for food being stored within the storage space.
One particular difficulty with such storage container systems is storing both the lids and the container bases of the storage container when the lids are not being used. Another difficulty is in storing the containers in such a way that the lids do not become lost, misplaced, or separated from the container bases, so that an appropriately-sized lid can be located when a particular container base is selected for use.